sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Thackeray (film)
| story = Sanjay Raut | based_on = Bal Thackeray | starring = Nawazuddin Siddiqui Amrita Rao | music = Rohan-Rohan Sandeep Shirodkar Score: Amar Mohile | cinematography = Sudeep Chatterjee | editing = Ashish Mahatrae Apurva Motivale Sahai | studio = Viacom 18 Motion Pictures Raut'ers Entertainment Carnival Motion Pictures | distributor = Viacom18 Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = 139 minutes | country = India | language = Marathi Hindi | budget = 30 crore | gross = 69.60 crore }} Thackeray is a 2019 Indian film written and directed by Abhijit Panse, made simultaneously in Marathi and Hindi. The film follows the life of Balasaheb Thackeray, the founder of the Indian political party Shiv Sena. The film stars Nawazuddin Siddiqui as Thackeray and Amrita Rao as his wife. The film released on 25 January 2019, the 93rd birthday of Bal Thackeray. Plot It is based on the Leader Balasaheb Thakre of political party of Maharashtra i.e Shivsena. His life event and achivements are mentioned in this film. Cast * Nawazuddin Siddiqui as Bal Thackeray * Amrita Rao as Meena Tai Thackeray *Sudhir Mishra as Mastan *Rajesh Khera as Morarji Desai *Nikhil Mahajan as Sharad Pawar *Abdul Quadir Amin as Jaidev Thackeray *Vidyadhar Paranjape as Subhash Desai *Laxman Singh Rajput *Anushka Jadhav *Niranjan Javir *Dr Sachin A. Jayavant as Uddhav Thackeray *Vishal Sudarshanwar as Raj Thackeray *Radha Sagar Marathi Movie News - Times of India|website=timesofindia.indiatimes.com|access-date=2019-01-02}} *Satish Alekar *Anand Vikas Potdukhe as Jambuwantrao Dhote *Prakash Belawadi as George Fernandes *Ashish Pathode as Javed Miyandad. *Praveen Tarde as Dattaji Salvi *Sandeep Khare as Manohar Joshi *Sanjay Narvekar as Krishna Desai Soundtrack | recorded = 2018 | venue = | studio = | genre = Feature Film Soundtrack | length = 17:04 | label = Zee Music Company | producer = | misc = }} }} The music of the film was composed by Rohan-Rohan and Sandeep Shirodkar with lyrics by Dr Sunil Jogi, Manoj Yadav and Manndar Cholkar. The film's score was composed by Amar Mohile. Release The official trailer was released on 26 December 2018. Raut has plans to continue the film with a sequel. Reception Critical response Thackeray received negative to mixed reviews from critics. Times of India gave the film 3 stars out of 5 and states: "While the honesty is commendable, it comes across that the lead character's political motivations lack clarity. Perhaps a more seasoned writer, could have fleshed out Thackeray's characters and eccentricities a lot better. But, its Nawaz's nonchalant performance that overshadows the flaws and leaves a lasting impact." Timesnownews went with 2.5 stars out of 5 and has to say: "A lot of focus is put on making the film a tearjerker by emphasizing the aftermath of the riots, violence and fights that pretty much summed up Shiv Sena's history under the guidance of founder, Bal Thackeray. The film is good because of Nawazuddin's performance but it cannot be considered as one of the best biopics ever created." Box office The life time domestic collection nett is 31.60 crore as per Taran Adarsh. References External links * * Thackeray on Bollywood Hungama Category:2019 films Category:Indian films Category:Hindi-language films Category:Marathi-language films Category:2010s Hindi-language films Category:Indian biographical films Category:Films based on real people Category:Indian films based on actual events Category:Indian political films Category:Indian multilingual films Category:Viacom18 Motion Pictures films Category:Cultural depictions of Prime Ministers of India